


Crossing lines

by RedJumper



Series: role reversal au [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dialogue Heavy, FBI Agent Timothy McGee, Forensic Scientist Anthony DiNozzo, M/M, Tony calls Tim out at least sorta, smart tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Of all the things Timothy had to say it had to be that.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: role reversal au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Crossing lines

**Author's Note:**

> tim - fbi agent  
> tony - forensic scientist  
> ziva - mossad liason for fbi  
> palmer - ncis agent  
> don't own characters  
> litlle snippet because the story/au is mostly dialogue so slitting up i have of it seemed easier - also most it isnt in order (so having it in a series will have order it will its finsihed).

“You're actually really good at this.”

“I'm one of the best forensic scientists in America, that's why.”

“Oh I don't mean -”

“Yeah you did.”

“Okay so maybe-”

“Maybe?”

“Okay so I did mean it in that way, but you can't really blame me.”

“I can’t?” and wow, Tony is starting to debate his sanity because for some reason he actually wanted to kiss this guy. Well, not anymore, that's out the window. Tony DiNozzo can only be insulted so many times by a potential date until he has to draw the line and say it's over. And this little flirting/teasing thing he’s doing with Timothy, it's over, Tony is drawing the line. 

“It's just you're always messing around and talking about random stuff and I've heard the stories about you. The FBI isn't a world away, and everyone on my team knows about your relationship with Agent Shepherd.” Of all the things Timothy had to say it had to be that. He’s not sure which part to be more insulted by: that his reputation is ‘messing around’ and not ‘world class forensic scientist’ or that fact those terrible rumours got around the whole alphabet.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out of my lab.”

“Technically it's NCIS’s lab.”

“Get out.”

“You're being childish.”

Tony points out “Abby once banished Palmer from autopsy for a week because he didn't laugh at her joke. That's childish. I'm being practical.”

“Practical?”

“Either get out or I'll report you for harassment.”

“Harassment?”

“You never listen to me despite the fact that you don't even work here, and are only a visitor - which means I don't work for you or under you. You continuously mock my work and look down upon me. It might not be harassment but Paula can find the right legal thing for me.”

“Sorry.” 

“Get out.”

“Sorry I'll get Ziva to get all the results from you for the rest of the investigation.”

“Just send Palmer.”

“Sorry but the FBI have to be involved. It's our case too. I'll make sure Ziva comes down with Palmer if that works with you.” 

“What would work me is people actually appreciating my skills - which no one in your damn agency does - but yeah Palmer with Ms David works fine.”

“Again I’m sorry.” and the thing is Tony actually believes him, it’s just too late.

“Just go, I'll call up when the results are ready.”


End file.
